transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Instructor of Death
Himalayas This is the highest mountain range, above sea level, on Earth. The air is ice-cold, and painfully thin for normal human respiration. The extreme height provides a stunning lookout point. Far below you can see the ground through the occasional breaks in the cloud cover. Contents: Bludgeon Obvious exits: Northeast leads to Datong Coal Mines. Southeast leads to Burma Mines. Southwest leads to Agra, India. Fly Motormaster says, "Bludgeon, your self-aggrandizing fakery may fool the likes of the Terrorcons but it does not fool me! I challenge you to prove your so-called "secret art" in Decepticon fashion!" Motormaster says, "This 'training' duty you have requested is nothing but an attempt to shirk your real duties on the FRONT LINES. I don't take kindly to slackers!" Bludgeon does not initially respond, and when he does his radio crackles as though it were in a place of heavy interference. The response is a single word. "Accepted." and is followed by a set of co-ordinates that resolve to somewhere deep in the mountains of Tibet. Motormaster says, "Hn. Willing to call my bluff, no less? We'll SEE if you can back that up. I'll BE THERE. Be READY." Bludgeon crackles again. "Your confidence speaks much of you, Motormaster. What stakes do you offer, if I win?" Bludgeon says, "Surely, if you are so sure of yourself, a small wager is hardly a threat." Banshee says, "...vot haff I voken up to find?" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Wait wait if Bludgeon cuts your head off Motormaster, your head is already in a box, is that what the box is for?" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Does it have a 'return to sender' label on the back?" Banshee says, "Zis sounds interestink." Motormaster says, "Ha ha! Inconceivable. But for the mental exercise, I'll HUMOR you. If you somehow prove your ridiculous flimflam is a real fighting technique until now lost to time, I'll kneel and call you teacher, and request you be appointed a leader of mechs. However, WHEN I defeat you and prove you a liar and a cheat, you'll cease to talk yourself up and take these airs ever again, and serve in the ranks with the other infantry instead of pretending to educate the gullible! Is that SATISFACTORY to you?" Bludgeon once again, speaks only a single word. "Accepted." The co-ordinates are repeated. The Himalayas have been called the roof of the world by many humans, and it is aptly named for the towering mountains offer a place of peace and soothing serenity that any moment now will be destroyed utterly. Bludgeon has been stepping outside the Decepticon mold for a time, and he sits at one of the oldest and highest temples -- atop a flat mountain peak that is roughly circular in shape. Most of the human monks have already left, but it seems that the Master of Metallikato has been watching them practice their own ancient arts in a much smaller circle in the center of of the plateau. Bludgeon, in Robot Mode, sits within the center of the circle in a lotus position -- his empty shell mirroring the same posture as he converses upon the radio. Without ceremony he stands, bows deeply, and enters his shell. There, he waits for Motormaster to arrive. Banshee , having somehow recieved the co-ordinates, or perhaps having followed someone, arrives from above, dropping down at considerable speed to transform at the last moment, catching Slugfest as he's ejected by her transforming cockpit and setting him down beside her. She lands nimbly, taking a few moments to absorb landing stress before bowing to Bludgeon and finding a place to sit at the edge of the circle. A distant rumble announces the arrival of a Decepticon shuttlecraft, searing over the horizon and descending through the clouds to come to a hover with the temple cast in its shadow. The side door opens and Motormaster drops out of the hovering shuttle, which cruises away without him as he hits the ground in a crouch, splintering ancient stone pavings. "Bludgeon, are you ready to be HUMBLED?" he demands as he rises, ignoring the strangely clad humans in their strange rituals. "I'm afraid it won't be kept a secret. The other Decepticons will see how your airs are rewarded." Slugfest is set on feet. He looks around him, wagging his stubby little tail. "There going to be fight! Me want see someone get all chopped up!" He starts running circles around Banshee excitedly. Bludgeon dissapears as his techno-organic shell grafts to him. Gone is the robot, and in its place is a giant alien humanoid with a skull face and orange samurai armor. Ravage wasn't all that far away when the radio chatter began so had little trouble making his way to the battleground. Always up for watching some of his fellow Decepticons batter each other senseless he has crept his way up the mountain to watch. Either the location wasn't as secure as intended, Soundwave informed him of the spot or he's been keeping tabs of people is anyone's guess. Motormaster spreads out his arms with a mocking smile as the other Decepticons arrive. "You see, Bludgeon? Your comeuppance has an AUDIENCE." As he awaits for Motormaster to approach, Bludgeon is in a state of very deep concentration. Carefully reviewing what he knows and what he understands of the hulking Stunticon Commander. A melee fighter with very few equals by anyone's description. Fortunatly however, so is Bludgeon. Then, the shuttle is visible on the horizon and the skull-faced warrior turns his head to the monks and utters a single word in a voice like steel grating over stone. "Flee." And then, he is striding forward to meet the shuttle as it lands -- his sword flashing into his hand. "If that is your wish, Comrade Motormaster, it shall be done. There will be no secrets." Briefly, a bow is executed towards the other and then Bludgeon begins to walk forward -- off hand held at the careful ready as he surveys his opponent. "An Audience shall prove useful, in its own way. If you feel that you needed to bring others to defeat me -- I understand, Comrade, and dishonors you only a small amount." No time is wasted, and the circling has already been done. All at once then, he lunges forward -- aiming to plant the tip of his sword directly into the center of Motormaster's chest to draw a single diagnol stroke across the armor from shoulder towards opposite hip if he is able. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior misses Motormaster with his Half an X (Kick) attack! Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior (Bludgeon) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Motormaster takes a half-step back, whips his claymore off his back and meets Bludgeon's stroke with a ringing parry. "Pf, HONOR," Motormaster sneers back at Bludgeon, eye to eye. "Moral refuge of the INFIRM. I didn't bring help because I don't NEED them to expose your fancy trickery. They're just here to see the FUN." Half turning as he holds the block, Motormaster swings a short kick for the side of Bludgeon's massively armored shin. Combat: Motormaster strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Low Blow (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Banshee stands and watches the fight, lighting one of her lithium-cobalt enercigarettes. The speed of Bludgeon's swing, even if it misses, makes her sit up and take notice. "I'm here to see honour." she states, quietly. "It hass been missink for too long." Bludgeon is aware of Slugfest. He's also aware of Ravage, if just because he happened to see movement out of the corner of his eye. Even Banshee too, he notices -- all are filed away within a small nugget of his brain for he assumes that they are here to aid Motormaster in one way or another and may have to be dealt with in their own time. Boldly, he steps into the Stunticon Commander's swing, armor plates over his shin buckling -- exposing a small bit of the synthetic flesh beneath that is so anathema to most Decepticons. His sword is shifted to his left hand as he steps in, and the right seems to blurr briefly. Then, he is swinging with the sword -- only to reveal it to be a fient, as his right hand powers towards the bottom of Motormaster's chin. At the last second, the hand unfolds to reveal a sai, gripped with two fingers -- one to each tine and permitting the massive spike there to ride between them. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior misses Motormaster with his Chin-Shishkebab attack! Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior (Bludgeon) used "Monomolecular Edge Katana": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Slugfest slows down the running around when he notices a fellow tapesibling in the area. But he doesn't draw attention to Ravage. Instead, he puts a little forefoot out to tap Banshee's foot. "Want up!" he says. Motormaster counters the feint with a smashing parry and twists away from Bludgeon, pulling his face clear of the thrusting sai and turning in the same motion to bring his right elbow looping around towards Bludgeon's ornate helm. As he finishes his turn he hawks dark sooty oil and spits it onto the ground in Banshee's general direction. "I should've guessed a twinkle-toed flier like you would want to see me lose. Prepare to be disappointed, seekeroid! Your vaunted 'moral code' is as obsolete as your transformation!" Combat: Motormaster strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Elbow Cross (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Back and forth trading of blows has never been the option Ravage likes to take when dealing with an enemy, but he finds this ammusing all the same. Finding what little cover he can to shield his eyes from the sun and snow reflection he gets comfortable and continues to watch. A small yawn escapes him as he glances towards the others that have come to observe but his gaze is quickly drawn back to those sparring. Bludgeon is mildly frustrated. It's a rare feeling for him, and he is careful to make adjustments within his targeting system for Motormaster's apparent ability to dodge. Either that, or the pummeling that he took at the hands of the Autobots at his last battle has rattled something. And so for a moment he backs off, slipping to the side and losing only the point of one of his 'horns' in the swipe as he backs off a few feet; flipping the sai in his hand and catching it by the point, then throwing it towards Motormaster's throat. Bludgeon pages: Next time. "Enough toying then, come, if you wish to get this overwith." Banshee scowls quietly at Motormaster. "Arschloch." She mutters quietly. "Honour is what stops us being savages - what raises us above those who ve conquer." As she speaks, she lifts Slugfest up onto her shoulder to see. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Motormaster with his Throat Throw (Punch) attack! Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior (Bludgeon) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Banshee punches the air slightly as Bludgeon strikes Motormaster. "Ja! Sie ihm einen Arschtritt verpassen!" Motormaster, busy flapping his jaw at Banshee, seems to have already discounted Bludgeon and pays for his error. The sai, although more a blunted steel spike than an arrow, thunks into the base of his throat and elicits a ratcheting cough as Motormaster stumbles back, eyes flaring with outrage. He tries to say something but his vocoder is temporarily offline, which is probably for the best, considering. His massive sword scrapes sparks off the paving stones as he swings it back and chambers it with his left hand, then meets it with his right and brings it whistling down in a hacking overhand stroke. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Skull Splitter attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Bludgeon does not gloat nor grunt at his silencing of his equal-sized foe. The dull, lifeless orbs of his skull-face are glowing a faint red in concentration as his own weapon comes up to meet the attack of the other. Motormaster is stronger than he is, and he knows it, and so instead of attempting to deflect it completely he strikes blades with the Stunticon in a shower of sparks and permits the stroke to bounce off of his heavily armored shoulder and sink into the ground. Then, his own sword out of place, he gives a skull-like smile at the Stunticon. It is a rare show of any emotion in battle whatsoever and he steps in; attempting to press his shoulder into the other and hide what he actually does from the crowd. He has had a moment to study the other now, and knows what he is going for. It is an entirely unseemly little thing, this attack. It is an open palmed strike towards the other's face that in the hands of most would barely be a love tap. Five fingers extended in what almost looks like a claw, each seeking a different point . . . Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Motormaster with his Fracture Point attack! Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior (Bludgeon) used "Monomolecular Edge Katana": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Slugfest's tap becomes a frantic pawing. "Want UP!" he repeats. Slugfest finds himself on Banshee's shoulder finally, and he balances himself with his tail. "Oooooh," he says. You know how organized 'fights' tend to have medical personal on hand in case one of the sporting competators hurts themselves during the event? Yeeeeeeah, Decepticons don't do that. At least not in the same manner. More than likely a Decepticon medic is there to watch the brutal pummeling of two mighty foes for their own amusement just as much as anyone else is! To wit, would be why Carjack is standing amongst the watchers instead, with a couple of oil can's strapped to his helmet with flexy tubes like a 'beer hat'. "It's about time you two stopped posturing and started beating the bits out of each other." Has he been here the whole time and just no one noticed? Probably. He's good at staying in the background unless the episode actually needs him. The emergency response truck opens up into a robot. Motormaster leans over Bludgeon, trying to force him to his knees by sheer overwhelming mechanical advantage. "Ha ha ha! A mere touch. A tender CARESS. You can't hurt me! You lost this fight before you BEGAN!" His hydraulics hiss audibly, joints creaking and stone cracking beneath Bludgeon's feet- when suddenly there is a ping of something popping or snapping, and with a BLAM a two-foot section of Motormaster's back blows outwards in a gout of flame and smoke, as if someone had planted a tank mine just under the armor. "What- WHAT?!" demands Motormaster, staggering backwards. Combat: Motormaster strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Hydraulic Crush attack! -1 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Banshee grins as Bludgeon strikes again. She grins widely, taking a sip of an expensive, highly-purified and modified enerhol she's carrying. It's the Decepticon equivalent of brandy. "Ja!" She cheers. "Ja! Rip him apart, Bludgeon. Show him honour still has its place in our great Empire!" When Motormaster begins to force Bludgeon down, she itches to stand up and defend him, but she knows it'd be dishonourable. "Nein!" Ravages optics flicker a bit at the latest exchange his interest drawn in yet again. A surprising technique, though one that suits him little as up close and personal just isn't his thing, still it may be worth looking into. Glancing over at the others he flickers an ear in aggitation as the peanut gallery continues to interject and otherwise make noise. A glimmer of tooth is even seen as begging is noticed. Shaking his head he lets his optics focus on the dualing mechs once again. Not nearly as strong as Motormaster, Bludgeon is actually overpowered indeed; driven down to a crouch by the force of the impact -- armor plates buckling and popping. His strange techno-organic suit has begun to visibly bleed as well from a few shattered plates, but as Motormaster staggers back the Master of Metallikato rises to lunge after him. There is a certain fluid grace to the way that he moves as though he has found his element, still holding his sword in his left hand as he executes a terifically powerful roundhouse uppercut slash for it, trying to send the Stunticon commander flying back through the ancient monastery. "That, prototype, was only a mere taste of what a disciplined mind may unlock." Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Motormaster with his rending uppercut slash attack! Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior (Bludgeon) used "Monomolecular Edge Katana": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Bludgeon says, "I think I've been playing too much DoW II." Bludgeon says, "FEEL THE FURY OF A DISCPLINED MIND" Motormaster says, "FEAR NOT THE PSYKER" Slugfest is thoroughly entranced by the display of combat. Though the presence of some energon brandy beverage makes him thirsty. "Want sip!" he clamors at Banshee. Banshee scowls at Sluggy slightly for interrupting, pouring him a smaller glass of the brandy, while topping her own up and taking a sip. Carjack sticks the straw-tube to his drinking hat in the corner of his mouth, sucking on it thoughfully as he scribbles a bit on his notepad. Likely recording what injuries he's going to have to replace later. "Well that gives a whole new meaning to blowing out your back." With a musical hum, Bludgeon's singing sword slices a blazing arc upwards across Motormaster's armor when the Stunticon leader leaves himself open in his surprise, splitting his heavy plating from groin to chin. The impact sends Motormaster back through a temple building with a crash, slamming into the cliffside behind the temple and sending birds flapping away into the rarified mountain sky as his sword flips through the air and thunks into the roots of a gnarled tree. "What is the MEANING of this?!" Motormaster demands, slurring somewhat as his lower lip has been split. "You... sabotaged me somehow! It must've been during maintenance! You're in cahoots with Carjack there!" Motormaster wipes his mouth on the back of his black armored hand and glances at the swipe of grease. "Cunning of you. Crafty. I can respect crafty." He leans forward, recovering his balance as he charges for Bludgeon open-handed. "But not FORGIVE it!" Combat: Motormaster misses Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Hurl attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Ravage hisses and scrambles out of the way as Motormaster is sent in his general direction. Leaping out of the building before impact he circles the area once before finding another place to settle down and watch from. Banshee shakes her head as she watches Motormaster first accuse someone with honour of cheating - the idea makes her laugh - and then miss horribly. "Look at vot your dishonour brings you, Motormaster." Slugfest yays and pokes his snout in the proffered brandy glass and sips. When Motormaster gets carved up by Bludgeon's sword, the little stegosaur starts revving his chainsaw plates a little. "Oh puh-LEASE," Carjack retorts with a roll of his beady optics, even as he sidesteps a bit of rubble that tumbles off the trashed temple as Motormaster pushes his way back out of it. "If -I- was doing sabotage, you'd be slowly dying of time release energon contamination or an mis-timed neural node overheating your central processor. Randomly exploding parts is so unreliable and would require abhorent impractical operation with purposely flawed components to do." He gives the entire thing a dismissive wave, and a loud *SLRRRRRRP* from his oil-drink hat before continuing. "I may be a mad doctor, but I've got -standards- in what I use!" As Motormaster flies away, Bludgeon's attention briefly flicks towards Slugfest, Banshee and Carjack. "Banshee." He states, identifying the one that has been rooting for him. "If any attempt to intervene, destroy them." And then, his attention is back to his opponent. He stands fast like a mountain as the other rushes him; even going so far as to drop to a defensive crouch and magnetize his sword to it's scabbard at his side. And so he waits, unflappable as the ground begins to rumble while the stunticon comes after him. Then, at the last possible moment he lunges again; attempting to meet the other's abdomen with is shoulder, at the same time slamming his elbow into a point on the other's right knee. If it strikes, the effects will not be quite so dramatic as the last time, but the technique is nonetheless applied. "The only sabotauge in this fight is your own ignorance, Motormaster. We can end this lesson now if you wish." Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Motormaster with his Shoulder and Elbow Metallikato Strike attack! -2 Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior (Bludgeon) used "Monomolecular Edge Katana": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Bludgeon says, "You know, the Autobots need to fight amongst themselves more. Clearly, it's good for drawing faction RP :p" Banshee says, "lol" ** Disclaimer: Self stated 'standards' are capable of change at any time, and while stater may possibly be held accountable, he may also stab you in the face repeatedly and sell your internal components on the black market.** Carjack says, "That was a little late, I had to feed the dog" Motormaster crashes to the ground as Bludgeon redirects his force and sends him tumbling. Pushing himself up off of his face, he tries to stand and falls over on his right side with an ugly grinding noise like a blown transmission. He tries it again, and falls over again on the same side with the same sound, forced to catch himself with his hands. Motormaster's face can't be seen under its protective armored hood as it faces the ground, but a low, hollow, mirthless laugh echoes from under the lip of the hood. Smoke rises from his crippled knee. "No... no. It seems you've forced me to kneel after all, Bludgeon. I'm the one that's been humbled. It doesn't matter what spiritual nonsense you spout, your battle technique is clearly real. How did you do it? Do you inject explosives through hidden ports in your hands? What cunning trick do you employ?" Banshee smirks "How ze mighty haff fallen, Herr Motormaster." Motormaster grates out, "Even with one gimp leg I still have enough strength to break YOU in half, fe-male." Banshee nods "Ja. But I could put a bomb up your arsch before you even got close." Calmly, and carefully, Bludgeon surveys the other for a moment; then begins to walk towards him. He takes his time, and from his defensive attitude it's clear that Bludgeon expects the other's 'submission' to be something like a ruse. He spends a good fifteen seconds circling the other before he kneels; the skull face as blank and emotionless as it ever was. "There is no mechanical technique for it, there is no cunning secrecy. There is only a lifetime of perfection, and while I believe with enough blows to the head you may learn some of the the most neophyte of techiques . . true perfection; true mastery of technique will never happen until you change your attitude. You cannot learn what you doubt at every stretch." There is a pause, and then suddenly, Bludgeon attempts to drive two fingers into the back of Motormaster's neck. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Motormaster with his Two Finger Mega Movie Metallikato Flying Crane Duck Dog Cat Tiger Rabbit Rat Monkey Dragon Mantis Death Strike attack! -1 Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior (Bludgeon) used "Monomolecular Edge Katana": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Bludgeon is watching bad kung-fu on youtube. Shoot me. Banshee blinks and stands, watching Bludgeon driving his fingers into Motormaster's neck. She's startled at this, taking a step back slightly. "At least he's not calling out his attack names," Carjack comments to no one in particular. Bludgeon says, "Please tell me there's never been someone here that does that. XD" Motormaster hits the ground as if he had a shuttle dropped on him; the impact, however minor, makes him go temporarily limp throughout his body. "Hnf! Enough! Enough, Bludgeon! I admit I misjudged your skills." He holds out his hands in protest over his head and rolls over to guard himself. "Don't push it. My respect is rare enough to earn." Motormaster rubs his neck resentfully and slowly limps over to get his sword, leaning on it as a cane. "I insist that you teach me... whatever I can learn of these techniques! Why do you keep them secret? The Decepticons as a whole would benefit from these abilities!" Motormaster says, "Doesn't Focus do that?" Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Protected. Banshee smirks quietly. "I am but an amateur, and cannot presume to know Sensei Bludgeon's reasons, but I suspect zat his reasons are somesing to do vith ze fact you haff no honour." Carjack says, "Focus is more Zen Master from the last time I saw him and didn't talk much at all" Slugfest squeals in delight as Bludgeon seems to have the upper hand. He's a squirming mass of Stegotape atop Banshee's shoulder. Maybe the energon brandy finally hit his tiny little processor? It's hard to tell if Ravage is impressed or simply bored but he does let out a slight snicker at Carjacks comment. Getting to his feet he moves around a bit to shake off the cold that had begun to settle in. Letting his optics fall upon the aerial craft he waits a moment before turning aside to see what else will transpire between Motormaster and Bludgeon. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior seems to have mostly been driving a point home, for he does not follow after the other. "That will be enough, Banshee." He says; then regards Motormaster in stony silence as the other limps away. His point was made in the other sueing for peace. "It would seem to me that I offered to not keep it a secret, and one Stunticon Commander stated that I was a fraud and desired to engage me in a fight to prove otherwise." He's still at the ready, expecting something else. Banshee bows slightly to Bludgeon. "Jawohl, mein kommandant." Carjack folds his arms and *SRRRPS* loudly from his drinking hat rig. He's waiting to make sure they're actually done fighting before he gets in the middle of anything to patch Motormaster up. Motormaster isn't waiting for that. He snaps his fingers at Carjack. "Carjack! Get over here and patch my leg back into shape so I can walk properly. Lazy engineers." He turns back to Bludgeon. "Not NOW, Bludgeon. THEN. We have been at this war for aeons, yes? Why don't more of our soldiers use skills like yours?" Banshee helps steady Slugfest on her shoulder, watching the conversation quietly. She has been told to be quiet, so she stays silent. Even though she wants to beg Bludgeon to teach her all he knows about Metallikito and the meditation techniques involved. Sluggy finally calms down as Banshee steadies him. Well, at least he hasn't been stego-napped. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior nods at Banshee; before crossing his arms and letting his suit begin to 'heal' as it were. "Because Decepticons are poor students." He says. "Some things remain a shadow and a legend, because most are simply unable to handle them. One does not attempt to teach what students cannot grasp. I believe that most of what I offer will be lost on those who seek to come, but perhaps you will not be one of those. I think, it is time that I offer the first lesson to those who feel they are able to take it -- and we will see who may pass the first test." "Besides," Carjack interjects as he trots over. "The more people that knew it would mean more AUTOBOTS knowing it." He pauses to lean over Motormaster for a moment. "Do you really want to get beat up like this by your -enemies- instead of an -ally-?" Before shuffling farther down, pulling what only look vagely like tools out, and shoving them in a likely rather discomforting manner into Motormaster's knee join to realign the servo and hydrolics. "Which is?" Motormaster asks, eyeing Bludgeon warily in case it turns out to be a boot to the head. Combat: Carjack quickly patches up some of Motormaster's minor injuries. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior is not that sort of sensei -- at least for the moment. The skull face seems to smile, albiet briefly . . and if the empty bones can even really smile. "A visitation with your inner opponent." And with that, he turns away to make his exit. Banshee steps forward to be first, or maybe second, in line for the test, setting Slugfest down. "Vait, please, herr Bludgeon. I also vish to take zis test." Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior pauses, to glance over his shoulder. "Then so be it. I will state a date and time publically. I need to prepare some . . things for it, as it is. There will be no testing today." Banshee nods quietly. "Jawohl." She looks over at Motormaster. "No offense, ja?" Slugfest oooohs. "Going to get training? Be sword fighter?" he asks Banshee. Banshee shrugs "Ja. Maybe also learn ze skills of ze mind, too, Slugfest." "What are skills of mind?" Slugfest wants to know. Having very little of his own, he can't imagine it. Banshee chuckles "Discipline, meditation, sings like zat." Motormaster scowls, not appreciating what he takes as an implication against his character. "My inner opponent, eh? Maybe I should take that suggestion that I defeated myself as a compliment." He doesn't sound like he's flattered, though. "I will be there. I hope you impress me as much as you did today, Bludgeon." Bludgeon glances once behind him, at Motormaster. "That would depend if you continue to close your mind like an adamantite trap." And then, he is gone. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Banshee, Motormaster, Ravage, Slugfest, and Carjack "He still gives me the creeps," Carjack mutters, and with a wrench of the arm pulls a burr of metal out of Motormaster's knee joint. He should be able to walk fine now. The mad medic holds the chunk of metal up in his clamp. "But you can't deny the results he gets." You post your note about 'Bludgeon's Training' in group 2 (Decepticon) as message #77 Decepticon Message: 2/77 Posted Author Bludgeon's Training Tue Feb 08 Motormaster ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A scowling Motormaster appears on the screen, being worked on by Carjack as he is clearly badly damaged. "All infantry personnel who are CAPABLE of benefiting from Bludgeon's close combat training are to report to Bludgeon for instruction in secret fighting techniques which will hopefully make the Decepticons unstoppable! I leave it up to individual self-assessment to inform you pukes whether or not you are capable. Might I remind you that self-improvement is a foremost principle of the Decepticons, especially when by doing so you can crush your enemies under your heel!" Motormaster coughs and spits a little oil off-screen. "Bludgeon's techniques are not as imaginary as they at first seemed. Educate yourselves and advance towards inevitable victory! Also, I am recommending Bludgeon for a promotion to squad leader. That is all." Motormaster flips open a panel on his wrist and dictates orders to his division into it. "Hn. No, it seems not." The Doctor is INSANE! Carjack says, "DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN" Ravage says, "I may have to show up too, i can become Kung-fu Kitty or something equally sad." Motormaster says, "Thank you Bludgeon, it was fun throwing down with you. :)" Ravage says, "Thank you both, that was fun to watch." Banshee says, "Indeed, that was entertaining!" Slugfest says, "yus!" Banshee says, "It vill be a pleasure to see honour being taught to Decepticons again. Vot ze frag happened in ze however many million years it voz I spent frozen?" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "What's an honour" Geo says, "We won, then lost Cybertron. Lots of death and destruction. OR so I read, I was only built about ten years ago." Bludgeon says, "INdeed, I had great fun :D" Bludgeon says, "Sorry I got idly at teh end. XD" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "The nadir of the Decepticon empire came about when we built some terrible pink cassette" 8=D Blueshift;) Motormaster says, "He didn't beat me with his HONOUR. He beat me with his POWER. "Mental discipline" or "moral rectitude" or any of those sort of abstract notions are merely a means to an end, that end being strength. Their value is defined only by their results! Bludgeon's technique has yielded results. Don't kid yourself that the means is an end in itself." Motormaster says, "That way lies navel-gazing futility." Geo says, "... that is NOT what I meant, Blueshift." Motormaster says, "I look forward to seeing diverse Decepticons trying to train with Bludgeon. :) We don't get to meet socially as a faction outside of the bar concept often." Banshee says, "Zey are one and ze same, Motormaster. I haff... studied a little. I could find very little information, but vot I could find about hiss techniques, zey centre around honour unt personal discipline." Motormaster says, "(Decepticons don't often have a reason to discuss their philosophies)" Banshee says, "Indeed. That was kickass." Bludgeon is looking forward to the first scene. Banshee is too! Carjack asides to Motormaster, "You do realize we don't -have- navels, right?" Astrotrain says, "...the hell are you freaks on about?" Carjack says, "Astrotrain!" Astrotrain says, "Yeah, whaddaya want?" Carjack says, "What the smeg haven't you finished finding Trypticon yet? You know how much room this transformation cog you found is taking up just -sitting here- wait??" The Doctor is INSANE! Carjack says, "Why, not what" : Geo says, "Heh. Is it bad that every time I read you, Astro, I hear the voiceboxed version of (I think) Jack Angel from the cartoon?" Astrotrain says, "Let me introduce you mechs to a little concept that alot of you non space types may not be familiar with. Space is -big-." Motormaster asides to Carjack, "I meant staring at oranges." Astrotrain says, "Like, really big. Big enough even a mech like Trypticon is a wee little tiny spec in it." Motormaster says, "So if Bludgeon is going to teach us his new fighting technique and then we can shout 'BUSTA WOLF' or whatever and defeat the Autobots, what fighting game character would your character be?" Motormaster says, "I call Potempkin from Guilty Gear: http://images.wikia.com/guilty-gear/images/a/ae/PotemkinSprite.gif" I stepped on a Slugfest also hears it. Astrotrain says, "I could dig it!" Motormaster had forgotten that Astrotrain is like, continually shouting. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k48T12Z88hY Banshee says, "I've already got a cool fighting game-style name. So I'm sorted." Banshee says, "So now what?"